Kinky madness
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Stellar sees Kira and Lacus doing some...things behind a bush and well...it leads to some other strange situations. SxS KxL and some others that I came up with. note: not really all about SxS but it is one of the pairings. Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Stellar was just came out from a candy store and was just walking when she heard some rustling in the bushes she went closer to the bush to see what's making the noise and saw Kira and Lacus….

**Stellar:** "Why are Kira and Lacus wrestling on the ground without clothes on?"

**Kira:** "Um…well you see Stellar this is what grown-ups like us do when we feel-ouch!" (Lacus slapped him on the arm)

**Lacus:** "Never mind him Stellar, you see we're just doing a special kind of hug, right Kira?"

**Kira:** "Huh…uh yeah sometimes we grown-ups like to hug like this to show our love for each other."

**Stellar:** "Is it fun when Kira and Lacus do the 'hug'?"

**Lacus:** "Um…yeah you can say that."

**Stellar:** "Can Stellar join the 'hug'?"

**Kira:** (puts on a horny face) Of course you ca-hey!" (Lacus elbows him hard)

**Lacus:** "Stellar if I give you lots of money to spend on candy will you be a good girl and go away so Kira and I can continue to 'hug'?"

**Stellar:** "Okay!"

**Lacus: **"Kira give Stellar her money."

**Kira: **"But we don't have any money with- Ouch!"

**Lacus:** (whispers to Kira then points at something) Get it?

**Kira:** (smirks evilly) "Got it". (waits for a few seconds then mugs random person and steals his wallet.) "Here's your bloodmo- er money Stellar."

**Stellar:** (looks confused) "Isn't what Kira did bad?"

**Lacus:** "No what Kira did was a good thing _thoughts_ for us (giggles evilly inside mind) _end thoughts_ you see Stellar the poor man had a headache and he needs his mean ol' blood out of his head for it to go away."

**Stellar:** "Oh…okay but before Stellar goes to buy candy can Stellar ask one question?"

**Lacus:** "Uh…sure."

**Stellar:** "Can Stellar do the hug with Shinn and some other people Stellar likes?"

**Kira:** _thoughts_ Shinn's in for it now (laughs maniacally inside head) _end thoughts_ "Of course you can do it with anyone you like Stellar."

**Stellar:** "Okay thanks Kira, Lacus!"

**Lacus:** "Now that she's gone…let's continue our 'hug' shall we?"

**Kira:** (smiles a horny smile) "Yes, let's continue."

**Lacus:** "But before that…Kira, you know you don't have to hold back on me, you know I can keep up with you."

**Kira:** (smiles a hornier smile) "Well in that case…fine." (enters seed mode and starts to 'hug' Lacus)

At the candy store Stellar walks in and sees Chairman Durandal

**Stellar:** "Hi Chairman Durandal!"

**Durandal: "**Why hello there Stellar what brings you here?"

**Stellar: "**Will Chairman Durandal do the special 'hug' with Stellar?"

**Durandal:** _thinks_ She must've seen Kira and Lacus at it again. _sighs _but I might never have a chance like this again _ends thinking_ "Okay, sure why not?"

**Stellar: "**Oh…Stellar forgot to ask Kira and Lacus how to do the 'hug', does Chairman Durandal know how to do the 'hug'?"

**Durandal: **"Yes, as a matter of fact I know how to do the hug you start the hug by sucking on my-" (Auel suddenly pops up behind Durandal pointing a gun at his back.)

**Auel:** coughs

**Durandal:** "You can suck on my…uh…lollipop yeah that's it! Here! Now go away!"

**Stellar:** "But Stellar already has a big pile of money to candy with."

**Durandal:** "Oh that's okay I was going to give this to you anyways…now scram!"

**Stellar:** (grabs lollipop) "Oh thanks Stellar will go now and just do the 'hug' with Shinn. Bye!" (leaves the candy shop)

**Auel: "**Now that she's gone let's do it."

**Durandal**: "Yes…let's" ( french kisses Auel)

**Auel:** (places his hand between Durandal's legs and feels something hard) "WTF! You're a man?"

**Durandal:** (laughs fiendishly) "Yes…I am…now let's carry on shall we? Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

**Auel: **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

a/n: Tell me if you liked it, if you did great! I'll try to update. If you didn't well thanks for reading anyway! And if you're interested at my other stories well I'm gonna update them later since school is in the way but I'm working on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Auel wakes up with his ass aching…

**Auel:** "Oh god…my ass hurts big time…what's this on the ground? (inspects the ground) Hmmm…looks like milk. Oh well doesn't look dirty so why not? (licks the 'milk') Hmmm…tastes funny and sticky…wait why am I naked? Where are my boxers?" (Athrun suddenly comes and greets Auel with a big sack wearing a mask)

**Athrun:** "Hey Au-whoah! Where's your pants or boxers at least!"

**Auel: **"Dunno, so can I borrow clothes? I feel a little draft in here."

**Athrun:** "Oh sure thing! But all I have are these." (grabs some clothes from his sack and shows them to Auel)

**Auel:** "Are you crazy I can't wear those!"

**Athrun:** "Well these are all I have so take it or leave it."

**Auel:** (mumbles something close to motherfucker) "fine!" (takes the clothes from Athruns hands)

**Athrun:** "Auel you might also want to wear this."

**Auel: **"Why would I want to wear that?"

**Athrun:** "If you're going to panties might as well wear a bra to go with it right?"

**Auel:** "Good point. Okay. (starts to wear the panty but starts to have trouble with the bra) Dammit! How do women wear these damn things!"

**Athrun:** "Wow Auel…nice ass."

**Auel:** "Shut up and help me with this damn fucking thing!"

**Athrun:** (helps Auel with the bra) You know this moment reminds me of when Cagalli and I had some hot-"

**Auel:** "I'm not in the mood to hear your dirty stories."

**Athrun:** "How is having hot tea dirty?"

**Auel:** "I wasn't thinking when I said that."

**Athrun:** "But Auel…you don't think."

**Auel:** "Oh yeah…I forgot...I wish I could think of something… (tries to think) oh! Wait! I think I'm about to think of something…I ate beans for lunch. (starts to fart)

**Athrun:** (finishes hooking the bra on Auel) "Ewww…Auel your thoughts stink!"

**Random girl 1:** "There he is! GET HIM!" (a mob of angry girls pop up)

**Athrun:** "Oh shit! Ladies I can explai-" (one girls punches Athrun and he falls down)

**Random girl 2:** "Give me back my lingerie, pervert!" (steps on Athrun's balls with high heels)

**Athrun:** (faints from pain)

Meanwhile Stellar finally gets inside Shinn's house to see Shinn sleeping

**Stellar:** (jumps on Shinn) "Hey Shinn!"

**Shinn:** "WTF? Stellar what are you doing here!"

**Stellar:** "Can Shinn 'hug' Stellar?"

**Shinn:** "Uh….ok. (hugs Stellar)

**Stellar: **(giggles) "Shinn, Stellar doesn't want to do this hug Stellar wants to do the special 'hug'?"

**Shinn:** "Special 'hug'? How do you do that?"

**Stellar:** (explains everything that happened)

**Shinn: **(gets horny) "Just let me get something before we 'hug' Stellar." (grabs a condom under his pillow and takes off all his clothes)

**Stellar: **"Why did Shinn take off all his clothes? Does Stellar also have to take off all her clothes?"

**Shinn: **(gets hornier) "Yes Stellar you have to take off all your clothes so it'll be easier to 'hug' you." ( Shinn takes off all of Stellar clothes)

After five minutes of 'hugging' Lunamaria suddenly burst through the door

**Luna:** "Hey Shinn got some extra boxers? Sting's dick grew too big for his boxers when he tried to fuck me so they got ripped off."

**Shinn:** "Luna! No I don't! Now go away I'm busy here!"

**Luna:** "Yeah sure whatever but before I go…" (grabs Shinn's condom from his dick)

**Shinn:** "Hey I was using that!"

**Luna:** "Well Sting needs it more since he forgot to bring his condom and I ran out of pills. Oh and I also came by to tell you that you're mom, dad and Mayu are dead."

**Shinn:** "WHAT? Since when!"

**Luna:** "An hour ago, they died because their car exploded with them in, when the police tried to find out how the car exploded, they found cooking oil in their gas tank weird huh? What kind of an idiot would put cooking oil on cars instead of gas?

**Shinn:** (remembers how he was the one who put 'gas' on their car before his mom, dad and Mayu left for shopping) "Uh….yeah hehehe what kind of an idiot would do that?" (Stellar begins to act hysterical)

**Stellar:** "Die? But Stellar doesn't want to die!"

**Luna:** "Uh-oh…I guess I shouldn't have said the d word hehe…uh bye Shinn!" (starts to run)

**Shinn: **"What the…you can't just leave me with Stellar acting like this! Luna! Come back here! Give me back my condom!"

a/n: well this was shorter than I thought,about the Sting Luna pairing...just happened since I kinda ran out of guys to pair her up with, I can't use Rey since I'm going to do something different with him.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Answer to MeerClyne's question yes she still is, they were just kissing and Shinn was just squeezing her breast

Chapter 3

Stellar is still hysterical until she notices something

**Stellar:** "Why is there a 'mushroom' between Shinn's legs?"

**Shinn:** "It's for ummm….if you….hehehe… feel scared or sad you suck on it and you'll feel better already…hehehe."

**Stellar: **"Really?"

**Shinn:** _thoughts_ This is too good! Oh wait, I should be feeling sad since my family died oh well I'll just feel sad later _end thoughts _"Yes, Stellar it will."

**Stellar: **"Can Stellar suck on Shinn's 'mushroom'?"

**Shinn:** "Yes Stellar you can. _thoughts_ SUCK IT ALREADY! e_nd thoughts_

**Stellar: **(about to suck Shinn's 'mushroom' when Fllay butts in unexpectedly and tries to ask Shinn for love advice)

**Shinn:** "Why does everybody always interrupts ME when something good is about to happen?"

**Fllay: **"Shinn this is gonna be quick I just need advice about my problem."

**Shinn:** "Fine but it better be quick, because I'm getting hornier by the second here."

**Fllay:** "ok, Sai lives in plants and I won't see him ever again, but I still love Kira and he used to love me, should I just love Kira or should I just wait until the pain goes away and love Sai?"

**Shinn:** "Love problems! I'm not good at that sort of thing." (Everyone except Kira, Lacus and Rey suddenly pops up) "Hey where'd you guys pop up from!"

**Sting:** "Touching, beautiful story. Brought a tear to my eye." (wipes away tear from eye)

**Auel:** "Run away to Alaska."

**Meyrin:** "No! Run away to Antarctica."

**Mu:** "Some friendly advice: Don't cross the street, go down it instead."

**Fllay:** "I really don't know what to do because I've been friends with Sai longer than Kira, Sai and I have been friends since second grade and we won't be going to college together, but Kira and I will be going to the same college what should I do?"

**Athrun:** "I agree with Meyrin. Run away to Antarctica."

**Fllay:** "Can't do that. Since most of you are guys, how can I tell Kira still loves me?"

**Durandal:** "Who said I'm a guy?"

**Cagalli:** "You have _it_ right?"

**Durandal:** "No I had the doctors remove _it_ and I just had implants an hour ago. Didn't you notice how bouncy my chest are?"

**Athrun:** (slaps Durandal's chest upwards) "Hey they are bouncy."

**Luna:** "Doesn't Kira already love Lacus?"

**Sting:** "I think I have STDs anyone want one too?" (everyone ignores Sting)

**Luna:** "Anyway running away to Antarctica is a good plan."

**Fllay:** "I know that. But a girl can dream right? And stop saying that I have to run away to Antarctica since I can't! Now give me some real advice."

**Shani:** "Yes you can I ran away to Antarctica when I was thirteen and look how I turned out."

**Fllay:** "A horny druggie who fucks penguins?"

**Shani:** "Hey those penguins are good in bed!"

**Shinn:** "So how'd you know which ones are the girl penguins?"

**Shani:** "Don't know just assumed that the ones with things poking out between their legs are the girls." (Everyone puts on a disgusted face)

Kira and Lacus dropped by

**Kira: **"What's up?"

**Milly:** "Nothing just talking about penguins."

**Fllay:** _ahem!_

**Milly:** "Oh and Fllay needs some advice about love."

**Lacus:** "Did you try relocating to Antarctica?"

**Kira:** "Yeah the penguins there are real nice. Oh by the way, Shinn why are you and Stellar naked?"

**Shinn: **" Well…we and Stellar were about to 'hug' when we were so rudely interrupted by Luna who said something about my family…Oh shit! I forgot they kicked the bucket!

**Meyrin:** "You're family is gone? I'm so sorry Shinn but don't feel bad I'm sure they're up there (points upwards)"

**Shinn:** "Don't be silly my parents are (covers Stellar's ears) DEAD! They can't possibly be up there on the ceiling!"

**Auel**: "Or can they? Dun dun dun."

**Shinn: **"I knew I should have gotten wasted!" (starts crying like a girl)

**Luna:** "Don't be like that Shinn getting wasted isn't the answer to your problem."

**Shinn:** "Shut up Luna! If you were a true friend you'd go out and get wasted with me right now!"

Rey pops in

**Rey:** "Hey Shinn, wanna go get wasted?"

**Shinn:** "See Luna at least Rey's a good friend!"

**Luna:** "Shinn, Rey doesn't even know your family is (covers Stellar's ears) dead yet!"

**Rey:** "Your family is dead? (short moment of silence) "So wanna go get wasted?"

**Shinn**: "Hell yeah! Let's go." (Shinn goes in the car naked with Rey to get wasted)

**Dearka:** "Yzak! Don't stand there like an idiot, call everyone in town and tell them an all-you-can-break-stuff-party at Shinn's house!"

**Everyone:** "Yeah! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!"(Auel suddenly breaks a $50,000 worth vase)

After a while of driving in the car they park their car in a secluded place

**Rey:** (kisses Shinn)

**Shinn:** "Rey what the fuck did you do that for?"

**Rey:** "Well since I figured we'd been friends for a long time so I thought I'd hit on you."

**Shinn:** "WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU IN THAT KIND OF WAY REY!" (a/n: hey it rhymes)

**Rey:** "Why?"

**Shinn:** "Cause you're a guy!"

**Rey:** "So?"

**Shinn**: (still naked)"I'm not gay!"

**Rey:** "But I am."

**Shinn:** "Really? Since when?"

**Rey:** (puts on lipstick) "Since now, now pucker up Shinn…"

**Shinn:** (tries to escape from car but fails)

**Rey:** "Don't try to escape, just be a good boy Shinn and I'll be a very, very, bad girl just for you…" (laughs like a gay)

**Shinn:** _thoughts_ I want my mommy! _end thoughts_

Car starts to shake...

a/n: Ironic isn't it? So still want me to continue this story?


	4. Chapter 4

Shinn manages to get away from Rey and gets home

**Shinn:** (opens his door and sees his room) "What happened here!"

**Stellar:** "Shinn is home now! Shinn can 'hug' Stellar now right?"

**Shinn:** (forgets the mess in his house and gets horny) "Sure as long as there are no interruptions." (kisses Stellar who is still naked and lays her down on his bed)

**Stellar:** (about to insert his member inside Stellar) "Why is Shinn always at the top when he 'hugs' Stellar? Can Stellar be on the top?"

**Shinn:** _Thoughts _Of all the stupid questions to ask _end thoughts_ "Yeah sure Stellar you can be on the top just make sure you make your hole eat my 'mushroom'."

**Stellar: **"Okay! Stellar will make her hole eat Shinn's 'mushroom'." (switches places with Shinn and starts to eat Shinn 'mushroom')

After two hours of 'hugging' (this time Stellar loses her virginity) Stellar sees something that made her very curious

**Stellar:** "Shinn why is the cat masturbating? (points to Shinn's cat)"

**Shinn:** "It's just taking a bath, it's not masturbating cats always take a bath by licking themselves. Come to think of it I need a bath right now I feel so sticky."

**Stellar:** "Can Shinn take a bath like the cat?"

**Shinn: **"What do you mean take a bath like the cat?"

**Stellar:** "Stellar will lick Shinn's body so Shinn can take a bath like the cat."

**Shinn:** (gets so horny he pins Stellar on his bed) "Why don't you take a bath first Stellar and I'll lick you."

**Stellar:** "Okay."

End

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update it's just that school got in the way and I got hook on Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones AGAIN! God I can't tell you how many times that game hooked me. Lyon there is just so SEXY considering that he's an emo prince of course and Riev… (drools) Anyway this is the final chapter and it's short but I ran out of ideas. I just got the cat thing from when I was walking home I saw a male cat cleaning itself and it was licking its dick and man that cat has the biggest balls so to me it looked like it was masturbating.


End file.
